


Why him? / He Set It On Fire

by wibbilywobbilycombatwombat



Category: Game Theory - Fandom, natewantstobattle
Genre: Angst, Awkward, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Inspired by Mangled, Kinda kidnapping but not really, Roadtrips, SO FLUFFY, Smut, Unexplained happenings, climbing through windows, singing in empty fields
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibbilywobbilycombatwombat/pseuds/wibbilywobbilycombatwombat
Summary: Maybe going over to your almost-friend Nate's house was a bad idea in the eyes of your housemates. And maybe what happened afterward was bad too, according to them. But from your point of view, it was the best thing to ever happen.





	1. And so it begins

"They've been acting weird lately."  
"Yeah, something's going on." 

You rolled your eyes at your two housemates, Mali and Joli.  
"I'm sure it's nothing."  
They were always coming up with conspiracies, but the fact that they were both very rational took away any joke value. They were also often right. 

"I think he kidnapped Matpat." Mali said, ignoring your input. 

"That's ridiculous," You said, "Besides, friends kidnap friends. Not a big deal." 

"What sort of friends do you even have? And have you seen the video? And Matt hasn't been responding..." Joli said. 

"It's a promo-" 

"Has Nate ever seemed sane?" Mali snapped, cutting you off," No. There's something wrong with him." 

"Harsh-" 

"And this is the most likely explanation." 

"Look, I'll message them both. To Nathan Sharp, How's it hanging? To Matt, Where ya been?" You read aloud as you text. 

Nate responded first: Hanging good I guess. :) how's you girl?  
You: Awesome! My friends are being stupid tho 

Matt: Matt's a bit tied up. This is Nate.  
You: Well, you're everywhere! Can't complain. 

"Please stop flirting with the psychopath." Mali said, pressing her hand to her forehead. 

'Matt': Ditto  
Nate: Wanna come over then? To get away from your friends, of course. Haven't seen you in a while. 

"No no no, that is so goddamn suspicious." Mali said, "That is how you die." 

You: Yeah, when's good for you?

"(Y/n)... " Joli warned. You hit send. 

"Idiot. If he doesn't kill you, I will!" Mali growled. 

Nate: as soon as you can ;) 

"Damn, this boy coming on strong." You laughed. 

"You are not going to chill with that psycho." Mali spat. 

You: I'll be right over in that case. But my friends are being weird, and they wanna escort me. That ok?  
Nate: sure. But I want you all to myself ;) 

"Ok. Great," Mali hissed," At least when you go missing, we can tell the cops exactly where we last saw you, and we can get that freak into prison."


	2. A Bit Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to Nate's, but you aren't as alone as you expected to be...

You pressed the doorbell, flanked by Mali and Joli. When the door opened, they shrank back. 

"Hey," Nate said, giving your friends dirty looks. His eyes were emotionless. 

"Hey," you chirped, then turned to the girls. "See you later?" 

"Hopefully." Mali growled. Nate stepped aside to let you in, and though Mali and Joli turned to leave, you knew they were still watching as Nate closed the door. 

"So... um, what do you wanna do?" You asked, kicking your flip flops off. 

"There's this cool thing in my basement, you'd probably like to see it." 

"Cool." You said, and he opened a door you may have not otherwise noticed, gesturing down the staircase. 

"Ladies first." 

You giggled and started down the steps. He followed closely behind, shutting the door and plunging the two of you into darkness. You jumped and felt him bump into you. He grabbed your hips to keep you from falling, and you leaned back into him. 

"Isn't this a bit dangerous?" You whispered. He merely chuckled and gently guided you down the stairs. Somehow when you reached the bottom, your hands were tightly linked. Suddenly the room started to light up, and you glanced back at Nate, his hand on a switch, as a few light bulbs flickered to life. 

Their light, harsh and unfiltered, illuminated two chairs in the centre of the room, and no other furniture. One was occupied by someone you immediately identified as Matthew Patrick. He did not seem to be there if his own free will. Nate gripped your hand and led you to the chair, sitting you down without much resistance and zip-tying your hands gingerly. He was playing the part, but didn't fit the role. 

"I hate it when Mali's right," you grumbled, looking at the gagged and bound Matpat beside you," Didn't have you pegged at kinky, sweetie." You said in a lighter tone. 

"Guess there's a lot you didn't know." Nate shrugged. 

"Well, I don't really wanna share you." 

"You're really not scared, are you?" Nate asked, leaning down to your level. 

"Should I be? Sorry, you're just not threatening." 

"Oh, and here I was, making an effort!" He flung his arms into the air, "I have you tied up in my basement! With another hostage! What's it going to take, woman?" 

"Mmmf," Matpat said. Nate shot him a glare, shutting him up. 

"Wish I knew," You sighed, "Wish I could be of more help." 

Nate looked around the otherwise chairless room. He sighed, clearly exasperated. He then sat in Matpats' lap.

"Excuse me?" You raised an eyebrow, "You're gonna invite me over to chill, tie me up, then go for someone else? That's just rude." 

Nate shared a look with Matpat, a sort of silent impressed 'damn'. He then got up and stood over you, your legs between his. 

"Sorry, was I ignoring you?" He sat, straddling you, arms crossed over his chest. 

You lifted your zip-tie bound hands over his head to rest around his neck. He closed his eyes with a frustrated huff and a short smile. You leaned to whisper in his ear. 

"Is this all you invited me over for? Tch, wasted opportunity." 

"And what would you have in mind?" He murmured, eyebrows raised. You winked, than pressed your lips to his. He returned immediately, this slow sort of sexy kiss. He pulled back and regarded you with hooded eyes, then stood up, taking you with him. He looked to Matt, who made a muffled sound. 

"Sorry bud, it's just not working out. Why don't you let yourself out? No hard feelings?" Nate laughed, ducked out of your arms and took hold of the zip tie to lead you up the stairs. 

"Y'know, it'll be kinda hard for me to enjoy this with my hands tied." You said once in his room. 

"Do you really want to-" 

"Yes, Nate. Please."

Which was probably wrong on a few levels, considering he'd called you a hostage a minute ago and had someone tied up in his basement. But the chemistry was undeniable. He took your hands in his and stared at the zip tie for a moment. 

"I'll get that in a minute," He said, letting you sit on the edge of his bed, letting you watch him slowly strip to boxers. You bit your lip, face reddening. You couldn't exactly complain. He undressed your lower half, leaving you exposed before cutting off the zip tie and pulling your shirt off. He felt your heavy breathing as he unhooked your bra and he chuckled. He kissed you then took off his boxers, sat in the edge of the bed and pulled you into his lap. You watched breathlessly with hooded eyes as he pulled a condom out of the bedside table and put it on. 

"Are you sure?" He asked, as you threaded your fingers through his silky hair. You kissed him and nodded. 

"I'm so fucking sure." 

He ran his hands over your hips before slowly pulling you closer and pushing into you. You let out a breathy gasp as he let out a long breath. You moaned as he gently retracted and pushed in again. He kissed your neck, sliding his hand down between your legs to rub circles into your clit. He leaned down to trail kisses down your chest. You kissed his jaw then placed your hands on his shoulders. He wrapped an arms around you to steady you, then slipped a hand between your legs again. You moaned, and he copied with his gorgeous voice. Suddenly, your phone buzzed from your jeans, strewn on the floor. You groaned, then laughed awkwardly. 

"That's probably-" 

You stopped, hearing a creak somwhere in the house. Your heads both whipped towards the door. Maybe it was nothing- then in one horrific moment, you locked eyes with the two peeping toms in the hall. They immediately leapt away from the unfortunately open door, but Nate and you were already jumping away, ungracefully untangling yourselves from eachother. While you winced because he pulled out too fast, Nate hurriedly pulled a blanket over the both of you. 

"Oh my fucking god," You yelled, hugging the blanket to your chest. "If you're still here, assholes, you better explain yourselves!" 

Mali and Joli sheepishly stepped into view, eyes downcast like ashamed children. 

"What the fuuuck..." Nate groaned. 

"We, um... We were worried?" Joli coughed.

"So you broke into my house?" Nate asked, angry. 

"We had reason to believe-" Mali started. 

"Shut up! Holy shit don't embarrass me any more that you already have!" 

"I can't believe you slept with him after... you did want to, right? He didn't-" Mali glared at Nate. 

"Yes. No! Consentual! He's nice!" 

"Can you just get out of my house?" Nate snapped. Mali and Joli didn't need to be told twice. You flipped into your stomach and pulled a pillow over your head, groaning. 

"Wow. Your friends ARE stupid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, I hope Mr. WantsToBattle doesn't mind me writing smut about him... Sorry Nate. Utmost respect.


	3. Influence of Capulet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovely disagreement with your house mates.

There he was. You could see him from your bedroom window as he approached the door and knocked, shoulders raised against the cold. 

"Don't you dare." Mali said, stepping into your doorway to block your passage. 

"You keep telling me not to dare, but I'm really not interested in truth." You said. 

Mali narrowed her eyes, and snatched your phone off the table as it buzzed with a new text. 

"Hey!" You objected, grabbing for it. 

"To be fair, you'd be good bait if we needed to catch this son of a bitch." Mali said thoughtfully. 

"You can't keep me from seeing him," You tried to pass her and also grab your phone back. You hadn't seen Nate since your awkward little meet-up, but you'd been texting him a lot. You'd texted a few things you didn't want your friends to read, actually. 

"Wanna bet?" 

"C'mon! You can't be serious!" You raised your voice. Joli stepping into the door to help Mali keep you contained. 

"I have to agree with Mali," She said calmly," This could only end badly." 

"All relationships do!" You looked back and forth between them, retreating back, "It's just physical!" 

"Why are you so eager to be 'physical' with a psychopath?" 

"He's not a fucking psychopath! You don't know the first thing about him!" 

"Neither do you." 

You raised a finger in protest, then lowered it. Louder knocks echoed through the house. 

"So we're just going to ignore him, are we?" You growled. 

"Yes," Mali said earnestly,"We're mad at you. We're mad at him. Obviously you're both insane. And stupid. So, we just have to keep you apart until you lose interest." 

"You're like Romeo and Juliet if their families had the sense to actually keep them apart. This way, no one dies." Joli added. You groaned loudly. 

"We can't just leave him at the door. That's rude." 

"It's rude to kidnap people." 

"It's rude to keep your house mate from seeing her lover." 

She slammed the bedroom door in your face. You heard your phone ring on the other side. It remained unanswered. You turned towards the window. He was walking away, shoulders slumped, hands in his pockets, a wisp of breath visible as it trailed from his mouth into the chilled air. A part of you thought, "open the window, climb out onto the roof, call to him, 'Romeo, ye olde roomies don't want us to be together!'" The rest of you, the sensible part, thought "hey, I don't want to die. Also, gross, not Shakespeare's best work." With a defeated sigh, you flopped onto your bed. You would have another chance to see him. No harm done.


	4. Break

You'd had enough. So like a grounded teenager, you snuck out of the house under the cover of night. Oh, who were you kidding? You were essentially a grounded teenager. 

Mali still had your phone. 

Not like you needed it or anything. 

When you arrived at his house, there was one light on in an upstairs window. He was still awake, at least, and hopefully not with another girl. Your first impulse was to throw a rock at the window. You really were acting like a kid. You turned on your flashlight, flicking in on and off at the window. A silhouette appeared in the square of light. 

"Nate!" You yelled as it opened. 

"(Y/N)? What the fuck are you doing? You couldn't have knocked?" 

"Didn't wanna task you with walking." 

"So you're talking to me again, then?" 

"Mali and Joli took my phone... and held me under house arrest." 

"Wow, I didn't realise you were a fucking kid who stayed out past curfew! Obviously you didn't want to see me that much if your asshole flat mates could convince you not to!" He leaned out the window. 

"I'm here now!" You screamed.

"If you regret spending the night, I get it. But you don't need to treat me like a stranger and be a bitch about it!" He yelled. How could he just blame you? The window he leaned precariously out of was overlooking a low overhang. You stepped onto a push lawnmower and hauled yourself onto it. 

"You're an idiot if you think I regret a moment spent with you! Maybe if you didn't fucking kidnap Matpat, my friends wouldn't try to lock me up for my own safety! " You yelled, nearly face to face with him. 

"I-" He started, but at that moment your foot slipped a bit on the shingles before you steadied myself, heart pounding. 

"You're gonna get yourself killed!" Nate yelled, extending a hand towards you. You took it and he half-lifted you inside. For a moment he held you up against him, and you involuntary noticed how well you seemed to fit together. He slowly lowered you to the ground. He didn't say anything. You peeled away from him despite wanting to stay, stomach flipping, suddenly angry. 

"Why does everyone treat me like a child?" You spat. 

"You're an idiot!" He shouted. You shoved him hard and he fell backwards onto his bed. 

"You're an asshole!" You yelled back.  
He made a frustrated sound and rested his head back. You turned towards the door. 

"I didn't kidnap Matpat." He said quietly. You stopped. "You can check the basement. He's not here. " He sighed, "It was a joke. A weird inside joke we have. Then you texted, and, well, we thought it'd be funny to prank you. But then, well, one thing led to another, and... you know the rest." 

You whirled, and slapped him. The harsh sound rang between the two of you. He didn't seem surprised, didn't say a word.  
He didn't fight back. You didn't linger to watch the hand print appear on his remorseful face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that slapping people isn't ok, even when they're being kinda douchey and telling you things you aren't happy with.   
> Slapping certainly wasn't warranted in this circumstance, but it's fiction so I gotta try to add some drama. Or something.   
> I'm sorry I made you slap Nate, you probably didn't want to do that.   
> Anyway, have a nice day.


	5. Meeting

You'd first met Nate about a year before. 

Mali had taken you along to meet some friends of hers, namely one Matthew Patrick. After a brief indroduction, Mali, Joli, and 'Matpat' were chatting it up, and you faded seamlessly into the background. You didn't have much to contribute. At first, Matt tried to include you, but he gave up when he noticed how uncomfortable you were existing in such a social situation. Not that you disliked him. He seemed cool, but you were not, and didn't know how to act. A little while later, someone new joined the party. Matt indroduced him as "Nathan Sharp, cool musician dude", who obviously had time to kill, even though he had about as much to contribute to the conversation as you did. You both stood at the edge. You felt a pull towards him, probably just because he was hot. Probably. Finally, you and Joli exchanged contact info with Matt. Your groups started to turn away, with Mali, Joli, and you heading for the exit, but almost simultaneously Nate and you turned to each other, offering phone numbers. Though you both looked back as you walked away and smiled, you didn't end up talking much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. A little bit of backstory never hurt, right? Next chapter will be more interesting.


	6. Road Trip

Living with people as condescending as Mali and Joli could get soul-crushing, which you didn't realize until you started living with them about a year back. You didn't exactly have other living arrangements, but you needed a break. For the second time in a year and 3 months after walking out on Nate, you stood at the bus station, bus pass in hand and small sum of savings in your pocket. Your mind was lost in thoughts of what to do after you got on the bus, where to book a hotel room -you hadn't planned as much as you should have-, so you didn't notice the car slow down until it honked, a voice calling out to you. 

"Hey loser! Need a ride?" 

Nate? You turned your surprised look into a glare, holding up your pass. 

"You'd really rather spend a while surrounded by strangers on a gross bus?"   
He raised an eyebrow, smirking, as you sighed, jogged to the passenger side, and got in. 

"Hi," you said, "Been awhile." 

"...Yeah. Where ya headed?" 

"Just... away." 

"Yeah? How far?" He asked thoughtfully, as if pondering the same for himself. You looked at him closely. He looked tired. He glanced your way for a moment. "Ok," He murmured, as if understanding your silence as an answer. For some reason, you weren't at all worried about where he would take you. After all you'd wanted a break, and this sure was different from your schedule. It seemed Nate was on his last leg too. You opened your backpack to put your bus pass back into your wallet, and a notification on your phone caught your eye.   
Mali: You'll be back in 3hours tops 

"Fuck off," You muttered, powering off your phone and burying it in your bag. 

"What is it?" Nate asked. 

"It's... Mali. She says I'll give up on taking a break and come crawling back. Her saying shit like that is the reason I need to get away." 

"Fuck her." 

Your mouth half lifted into a smile. 

"She's not my type. Besides, I'll have to go back eventually." 

"Why?" 

"Hmm, maybe cause I don't want to be homeless. Well? Why are you running?"   
He pursed his lips. 

"I, um, have to pick up some equipment." He tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel, "I need some inspiration, too. Just kinda ran out of ideas. Change of scenery should help." 

"Writers', or, erm, musicians' block?" 

"Yeah," He chuckled,"Gotta see some pretty scenery. Except you're here." 

"Dick," You accused with a smile. 

"Bitch," He responded with a grin.


	7. Stretch and Pilot

"Gurl, you ready to stretch yo legs?" Nate asked, pulling into a gas station. 

"Gurl, you better believe it!" 

"Gurl!"

"GURL!" 

"This will be the first time I get kicked out of a gas station." He chuckled at your volume, raising his eyebrow. 

"Girl..." you muttered, "They wouldn't kick us out." You slowly stepped out of the car on stiff legs, reaching your arms over your head. 

"Gonna get our snack on." Nate said, leading the way into the store. He stubbornly didn't let you pay for the chips, chocolate bars, and bottles of off-brand soda that you set onto the counter. 

"So where you guys headed?" The teenaged cashier asked, handing Nate the bag. 

"Along the road." Nate shrugged. You jabbed him with your elbow. 

"We're taking a road trip." You said. 

"That's cool. If I had the money, I'd do that with my girlfriend." The cashier said. 

"Oh, we're not-" Nate started. 

"I'm basically a hitchhiker." You added. 

"Fine, whatever." The cashier smirked, "Have a nice trip." And winked at Nate. 

"Whoooa don't go winking at him like he's gonna get some I'm not some truckstop whore-" You interrupted. Nate took your arm and started leading you out.

"Hey, back off there, killer. They have long shifts here, gets boring. Bye!" He called back to the cashier, then you got back into the car. 

 

~ 

 

You must have fallen asleep, as your face bore the imprint of the seat pattern and it was suddenly dark. It took you a second to remember where you were. You yawned. 

"Sorry," Nate murmured. 

"What?" You asked sleepily. 

"Go back to sleep. I'll just sit here being pissed at the government for not using taxes to fill these potholes with cement." 

"That's not even the lyrics." 

"That's not even grammar." 

"That's ok, cause my taste in music is your face. " You sat up, "Nate, muffin, you should sleep." Your conscience mind returned as you stared out of the windshield into the black sky. 

"(Y/N), cupcake, I didn't ask for your opinion." 

"Sir, muffin is acceptable, but cupcake just sounds condescending." 

"(Y/N), fruitcake-" 

"Noooo..." You groaned, "Nathan Sharp, you can't drive for 12 hours straight." 

"Watch me." 

"Let me drive." 

"You're half-asleep!" 

"So are you! Nate, you're hardly seeing any new scenery. This isn't helping." 

He pulled over. 

"Fine. Get us to a parking lot. Then sleep." He said. You swapped places. It took a little under an hour for you to pull into a Walmart parking lot. Nate was struggling to keep his eyes open. 

"Sleepy one, do the back seats fold down?" You asked. 

"Why?" He asked groggily. 

"It's easier to sleep lying down, I believe." 

"Um, yeah. They fold down."  
It didn't take you long to convert the back into a flat expanse. Nate had his eyes closed, breathing steady. 

"Sweetie?" You asked quietly," C'mere. " You shook his shoulders. "Come lie down, you dick! Or do you want to be sore tomorrow?" You said louder. He groaned, but stumbled into the back before passing out.


	8. Parking Lot

When you woke up, you were aware of three things. One, it was way too bright. Two and three, you were lying on Nate's arm, and he was under yours. Realization four came a few moments later: Nate was completely awake. You shifted away immediately. 

"Shit, I'm sorry." You gasped, red-faced. 

"Why?" He chuckled. 

"Shut up. Just shut up." You sat in the corner, hiding your face. 

"You don't want to know how long I've been awake?" He teased. 

"Fuck! Shut up!" 

"Or how you mumble in your sleep?" 

"How do I make you shut up?!" You demanded, scowling at him. You were in a slight panic, partly because he was embarrassing you, and partly because you were cold and missed his warmth. Damnit, what would Mali say if she knew you'd run away to cuddle with Nate? 

"Hey, it's ok." Nate murmured, noticing your mood. You looked away, calming yourself down. When you looked back at him, his face asked an untold question, one he seemed afraid to ask out loud. Do you want to go home? You looked down at your wrinkled clothes, trying to ignore how the prospect of you leaving seemed to make him sad. 

"Um, so I realize you've seen every inch of my body, but I need to change, so could you not look?" You said, trying to change the subject, and hoping you weren't offending him by saying you didn't want him to see your skin. The idea of minor nudity didn't really bother you, in fact it was more than a little appealing, but... It didn't feel like the right time. 

"No problem," He said, not bothered at all, and he opened the trunk, squinting at the sun as he got out. Luckily the parking lot was empty, at least as he shut the trunk. You changed awkwardly in the small space and knocked at the window, where Nate was leaned against the car. 

"Naturally I don't expect the same amount of respect I gave you to be returned," He said as you climbed out of the car. 

"What-"

"But you can look." He teased again, reaching for his bag. You gaped as he changed his shirt directly in front of you. Your mind wandered. You blushed and Nate nudged you, grinning, as if reminding you of an inside joke. Maybe that you, ironically, had less of a chance of being caught being with him in a public space than in his own house. 

"Hey, we can get greasy fast food breakfast." You offered, trying to get your mind out of the goddamn gutter. Nate nodded, and you both headed towards the Walmart.


	9. Pack Mule

Though you were disappointed he didn't let you drive, it was worth it to watch Nates' face light up as he signed for boxes of new equipment. He dumped some boxes into your arms to sign some more papers, presented to him by a woman with a clipboard. 

"Are you two a band or something?" She asked, not sounding particularly interested in the answer. 

"Nah. He's the musical one. I'm just the pack mule." You said from behind your armful of cardboard boxes. Nate chuckled, handing back her pen. 

"Hm. I wouldn't pack mule for any of my friends. Hope you're getting something out of it." She responded, checking over her papers. 

"Friend." Nate echoed quietly, glancing at you. The worker pointed to a larger box, and you dumped the boxes you held back into Nates' arms and picked up the other box. 

"Are you sure you can- damn." He chuckled again as you hefted the box to the car. 

"Looks like we'll have to get a hotel. Not exactly a lot of space here." You said, looking at the little space left over in the car after all the boxes were packed in. 

"Eh, I can compress it. I mean, if you wanna get your own room though..." 

You laughed, "It's not like I have a problem sleeping with you- oh. That didn't sound right at all." Your face reddened, as did Nate's. Don't think about it, you willed yourself, don't think about it... Shit. You laughed, this time awkwardly. "But if you need your own space, I can leave you alone for a bit." 

"I'm not complaining about having you around. I kinda like sleeping beside you." His face grew redder as he spoke. You smiled. 

"Good."

~ 

 

"Alright, we are definitely getting a hotel room tonight, if not just for the showers."   
You said the next morning, laughing as you sat up. 

"Are you saying I smell?" Nate said in a funny voice. 

"No," You laughed again, "I'm saying I smell." 

"You're not that bad." He said, and yawned. He made no effort to get up, even as you dug into your bag for a fresh shirt and some deodorant. 

"Hey, Nate, pass me my bra." You said, pointing to the bra you'd been comfortable enough to sleep without, discarded in the corner.   
He glanced at it.

"No." 

"Seriously?" 

He nodded. You reached for it and he swatted at your hand. 

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish. I brought more than one bra." You said, grabbing one from your bag and putting it on under your shirt. He turned over onto his stomach, face resting in his arms, so that he couldn't see you. You changed your shirt quickly. Feeling playful, you flung the old shirt at Nate, hitting him square in the back. He turned back to you. 

"This has touched your bare nips." He said, picking it up. 

"So have you." You said in mock-whisper.   
He gasped in mock-surprise and threw it back at you. 

"Can you pass me a shirt?" He asked, pointing at his bag. 

"I dunno, man. What's the magic word? I'm gonna need it touch something that YOUR bare nips have touched." 

"Oh shit," He giggled, "Please." 

You threw his bag at him instead. He groaned and sat up. 

"The word was striptease." You said. 

"Isn't that two words?" He asked, pausing in grabbing a shirt. 

"Not according to autocorrect. Anyway, what now?" 

"What do you mean?" Nate asked, halfway through changing his shirt. 

"I mean since you have your... equipment," You said, dragging your eyes off his chest, "What now?"

"I... want to go a bit further. Maybe head back tomorrow or the next day?" He said, running his fingers through his hair, which somehow turned messy bed head into perfectly styled rockstar. 

"Yeah. Sounds good." You sighed, then popped the truck and hopped out. You stretched your arms over your head. You were sore from sleeping in the back of a car, but you did enjoy the proximity to Nate. 

After getting breakfast and going to the bathroom, you were both seated in the front seats again.

"So," Nate said, "You wanna play I Spy?"


	10. Sunsets

"I spy with my little eye something that is blue." 

"The sky?" 

"Yeah. What do you spy with your pretty eyes?" You asked, slouching into your seat. 

"I spy a pretty girl."

You grinned but craned your head to look outside. 

"Where is she?" You asked innocently. Nate lightly punched your arm and when you looked at him, he was blushing. 

"Oh, I spy an off-ramp." He said, immediately taking it. 

"Oh jeez." You held onto the car as pavement turned to rough gravel. You had no idea where this dense forest road would lead to. Nate swore and hit the brakes, jolting you forward. It lead to nothing... or rather, as the sign blocking your path warned, a cliff. 

"What are you doing?" Nate asked as you got out of the car. 

"Checking it out." You said, shutting the door and walking past the sign. You heard his door open and close, but he didn't immediately follow. As you walked through the undergrowth and picked your way through the trees, your dress catching on branches, you reached out to touch the leaves. You stopped as you reached a clearing, where you could confirm that there was a cliff. The view stretched out for miles, an immense expanse of forest. You stepped closer to the edge. You were close to one hundred feet above the bottom. Stepping back, you sat down. The air was fresher and cleaner than anything you'd breathed in a long time. The sun approached the horizon, saturating the entire landscape in a rich golden hue. Wind blew through the trees below, sending rustling sounds in every direction. You were so enveloped in the sound that you almost didn't hear Nate approach. You turned around and watched him slowly stroll out of the tree line. He had put on his leather jacket and had a blanket slung over one arm. He sat down beside you, putting the blanket on the ground. You stared out at the forest for a moment, then looked back at him. You found Nate staring at you, the yellow light from the fading sun bathing him in a gentle glow. The expression on his face portrayed nothing short of amazement. For a moment, you stared at each other. He leaned in and kissed you. Not quite in the slow, sexy, way you remembered, but something shorter, impulsive, and more urgent. You kept your eyes closed for a moment after he pulled back, then moved closer to him. 

"I knew you'd follow me to the ends of the earth." You laughed, leaning on his shoulder. As if the sunset had been holding its' breath just to see you kiss, the light quickly faded, giving way to darkness. He wrapped his arm around you and chuckled. You shivered as the wind blew again. 

"Oh, fuck," Nate said, hurriedly taking off his jacket and grinning as he hung it around your shoulders, "You have no idea how long I've waited for that opportunity. You have. No. Idea." You laughed at his eagerness to give you his jacket. 

"Oh god, you're cliché and adorable." You said fondly, pulling the jacket around you. In the dim light, you could just make out his blush. Dark blue tinted the trees and started to obscure the view in darkness. You pulled Nate with you to lie down. He grabbed the blanket and spread it across the both of you. You huddled close together and watched the stars appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all catch these song references, because there are many more to come.


	11. Stripping in Fields

There it was. A huge grassy field, no civilisation or a single soul for miles around. You and Nate sat on the cars' hood, swinging your legs. You jumped off the hood abruptly. 

"Ok. I'm gonna do a thing. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." You gushed, already pulling off your shirt and humming. 

"Are you gonna re-enact Sleeping with Sirens' The Strays?" Nate accused, catching the tune. 

"Yes." You stripped off your jeans and hopped into the tall grasses. 

"You're going to get fleas or something." Nate said from his seat atop the cars' hood. 

"I don't caaaare!" You sang, prancing and dancing through the field. 

"Oh god, you're so cute. It hurts me!" Nate laughed. He pulled his shirt off but seemed to know this was something you wanted to do alone and stayed on the hood. 

"Oh yeah, pretty boy who likes cuddling? I'm the one so cute it hurts?" You flopped down into the grasses. 

"Hold on, don't look back! You know we're better we're better than that!" Nate sang/yelled. 

"Hell is so close to heaven!" You sang/yelled back. 

"Hell is so close to HEAVEN!" 

You sat up to throw your arms in the air.

"Whoah oh oh!" You stood up and spun in circles. You turned around to watch Nate mime making it rain and burst out laughing. You dropped to the ground again, flipping into your back and looking at him upside down. 

"Get me out of my mind, and get you out of those clothes~" You said in sing-song, pointing at him. 

"Needy, needy." He clicked, removing his jeans after slipping off the hood. You turned into your stomach as he lay down on the grass, nose to nose with you. You giggled. 

"What?" 

"Love your boxers." His face reddened at the mention of his poke ball covered underwear. You reached to cup his face and press your forehead to his. He gently rubbed his forehead on yours in a small headbut. You smiled then hopped to your feet, ran about a yard, and turned to him. For a moment, he lay where he was, then he slowly got to his feet, brushed himself off, and lunged at you. With a squeak, you bolted. He gave chase and quickly caught up, catching you around the waist and pulling you to him. 

"No fair! You don't jiggle!" You complained, struggling out of his grasp. He giggled. 

"You want to get rid of me that bad?" Nate pouted. 

"Nah." You said, running your hands up his chest and onto his shoulders. He dipped his head, eyes half-lidded. You peeled away, arms held against your chest as you ran. Nate groaned and chased you, but you had the advantage and stayed a few strides ahead. The chasing continued back and forth for a few minutes, tumbling in the grass, before you returned to the car and collapsed onto the hood, panting, belly-up. When you caught your breath and sat up, Nate had positioned himself half between your legs. Your hands immediately went to hold his waist. He smirked, moving his hands to your back and kissing you, slowly laying you back onto the hood and leaning over you. You moved your hands over his back before sliding them onto his ass. His mouth quirked against yours as you wrapped one leg around him. He pulled back an inch. 

"Have some class." He murmured, grinning. 

"Fuck you." You laughed, shoving him away and getting up to collect your clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I wrote this chapter and all the song references in it before Nate did a cover of Thnks Fr Th Mmrs.


	12. The Return

You couldn't say that your little vacation ended too soon, because your time with him felt like forever in the best way. So when Nate parked in the street of your apartment, you were ready. You both got out and went to the trunk, trying to organize the mess of clothes you'd made of his car. Finally, most of your clothes were in your bag. Nate pushed one last bra into your hand, closed the trunk, and kissed you. 

"Gonna call me this time?" He asked between kisses. 

"Of course." You smiled, threading your hands through his silky hair. He grinned.

"Promise?" He asked, holding your waist and leaning his forehead on yours. 

"Promise. And if I don't come to your place, just come take me." 

"Maybe I will." 

Before you could react, he snatched the bra out of your hand. 

"Insurance." He said, hurriedly getting back into the car, "Call me, bitch!" He made the phone gesture with his hand. 

"I want that bra back! Those things aren't cheap, you dick!" You shook your fist at the car as it pulled away. You smiled as you unlocked the apartment. Mali stood in the hall. 

"Don't tell me that was Nate." 

There was no anger in her voice. Dismay, yes. Defeat. Your heart wrenched. You may have been upset with her for her comments concerning Nate, but she was never anything less than confident. This was new, and it hurt to watch. 

"Mali, he wouldn't hurt anyone. He's a sweetheart. A complete cinnamon roll." 

"You went back to him." She murmured, eyes tired. 

"He found me at the bus stop. Look, I'm fine." You dropped your bag and waved your arms, weak smile on your face. 

"You're going to see him again." 

"It's my life. Besides, he has my bra." You added bashfully. 

"Did you... again?" Her eyes widened. 

"No." You said quietly. You wanted to add that it was none of her business, but something stopped you. 

"So he was rummaging through your stuff?" She asked incredulously. 

"No." You repeated. You almost wanted to add that you hadn't given it to him either, but it didn't seem to matter. Joli walked into the hall, but she didn't appear to notice the awful tension between Mali and you. 

"Oh hey, (Y/N). Welcome back. Have a nice trip?" 

"Yeah." You responded. Mali stared at you. You fully expected her to reveal to Joli who you'd been with, and you expected to be scolded by Joli as well. But Mali didn't so much as open her mouth. She walked away.


	13. Set It Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to disturb the peace. 
> 
> If you like the holidays, look away. Look away now.

"Yeah, I don't like you having Nate over." Joli admitted, scrunching up her face. 

"Why?" You half-laughed. 

"Well, when he was over last Christmas, he almost set the house on fire," 

You shook your head, smiling. 

"That boy is such a sweetheart." 

"But why did he bring a lighter-"

"Shhhh... Everything burns." 

"Ok, but for the record, playing a song titled 'This Christmas I'll Burn It To The Ground' was not appropriate." 

"You have to admit, it's cute we're both Christmas-hating pyromaniacs." 

Joli shook her head. 

"You know what? Yeah." 

 

LAST CHRISTMAS 

You'd spent the majority of fall and winter curled up on Nate's couch or tucked under his arm, earning comments from Mali. Your flat mates knew they'd made a mistake as they saw you parade down the stairs on December 24th. 

"Is it too late to kick you out?" Mali asked through gritted teeth, taking in your outfit.

"Well, I live here." You smiled sweetly. The doorbell rang. You'd been more than a little surprised they'd let you invite Nate, if not quite reluctantly, and a bit less surprised when he'd planned to sabotage the Christmas party with you. It had started with you, and if they expected Nate to be dressed anything less than goth... boy were they in for a treat. 

Neither Mali nor Joli made a move, so you went to answer the door. There he was, in all his glory, black t-shirt, torn black jeans with chains, black sneakers, and eyeliner on fucking point. He smirked and took in your similar outfit. Unlike him, you could make your hair less than perfect, so you'd roughed it up. You also had the additions of pentagram earrings, choker, and black lipstick. 

"I'm not even mad your eyeliner is better than mine." You grinned. 

"Should I be concerned he had his own eyeliner?" Mali interrupted. 

"That's the least of your worries, friend." You said, leading Nate into the living room. Mali looked at Joli in alarm. 

"Ha ha, very funny. I was trying to be nice by letting you bring your fuckboy to Christmas. Now go change. You're making me regret my charity." 

"What could you possibly mean?" Nate asked innocently. Mali's eyes flashed. And how they tried to recover. When they turned on festive music, you blasted from your phone louder. You had two songs hand picked for the occasion, and they got exactly the reaction you wanted, especially Mali's face when Nate and you both mouthed "Merry Christmas, bitch, kiss my ass." You were temporarily foiled when the carollers showed, replenishing the patience and spirits of Mali and Joli. When they found you scooping mashed potatoes into phallic shapes, they weren't even fazed. Not even when you added broccoli balls and poured streams of gravy from the tip. They had devised a plan, one you hadn't realized, one you couldn't possibly have foreseen. You and Nate were walking into the dining room when- 

"Mistletoe!" Joli's cry rang out, stopping you both in your tracks. With horror, you looked up. "Come on, that means you have to kiss, like normal civilized humans. Stop being jerks." 

"Come on, just kiss!" Mali teased. They had you cornered. When Nate turned to face you and your eyes met, you knew. Somehow, you knew. 

They wouldn't get the better of you. 

He snatched the mistletoe from its place hanging from the ceiling and produced a lighter from his pocket in one swift movement. He flicked it to life, holding it under the branch, unwavering. For a moment, the girls were too stunned to move. They the leaves started to crackle, and Joli slapped his hand. You both cackled as they yelled and tried to fan away the smoke. At that point you understood completely that they would never want Nate over again, but that never stopped you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration from Set It Off's This Christmas.
> 
> Although the only thing being set off here is the fire alarm.


	14. Instinct

Waking up, laying on your stomach, you felt the empty bed without opening your eyes. You made a small grumble at Nate's absence. It felt like it was pretty late in the morning, but you still didn't like waking up alone in someone else's bed. You didn't get anytime to think about it though, before two hands were placed on your shoulders. Your stomach flipped at the sudden contact and the feeling that the hands were different, and without thinking you shrank away from the left, leaning into the right one. It was difficult to explain your instinct for doing so, just that one hand was familiar, and one wasn't, but how could you have known that? 

"Holy shit."

"Told you." Nate's voice replied. Your eyes popped open to see two men looming over you. "She says that when I'm nearby, that she can feel my every move." Nate said, crossing his arms. 

"Apparently she can," Matpat agreed, " Or at least tell where you are when she shouldn't be able to." You rubbed your eyes. 

"Hi, Mat. Oh.. um, I'm sorry about that time I thought Nate had kidnapped you but I just-" 

"Oh, its fine. Don't even worry about it. Nate's hotter than me anyway." 

"That's not-" 

"No, it's really fine though. You probably should be nice to your captor. Besides, I'm glad I kinda helped you two get together. You're really good together." 

"Oh." Your face heated up. Nate too looked to the floor, blushing. 

"Oh god I'm third wheeling!" Matpat suddenly said in panic. 

"No, you're not. It's fine." Nate cut in. 

"No it's not. (Y/N)'s in bed, she's not wearing pants, I think, and you're sitting on the bed and ok I'm out. Byeee."

"Bye buddy." Nate waved. 

"Bye Matpat." You echoed. He practically flew out the door, waving. 

"Did you seriously just invite someone I barely know to touch me while I sleep?" You turned to face Nate, crossing your arms. 

"Well when you put it that way..." He scratched his head, offering an apologetic smile. 

"Just to prove a point?" 

"To prove how much you love me?" He half-asked. You lightly punched his arm. He dramatically fell off the bed, clutching his "wound". 

"Oh god the abuse!" He yelled from the floor. 

"C'mon, what if I'd been naked?" 

"I made sure you weren't." He got up and lied down beside you. "Besides, you think I'd let him near you if you were?You're mine. He's not allowed to see you." He held his arm out to you as an offering. You took it, turned to face him, and held it to your chest. He used his free hand to brush your hair from your face. Your grumpy expression melted away as you leaned your face into his hand. 

"You have to admit, that whole hand thing was pretty cool." He smirked.

"I don't HAVE to, but I will." You closed your eyes as he ran his thumb over your cheek. "You do realize this means I have to conduct my own experiments, right? To see if you can tell me from someone else?"

"Oh god." He groaned. You grinned and reached your hand towards his face. Before you even made contact, he leaned towards your hand, eyes closed. You thought he'd do fine, as he didn't seem to think at all before leaning towards you.

"Can't believe you tricked me into loving you." You shook your head. 

"You what now?" He grinned goofily, eyes gleaming. 

"Hate you, " You snapped,"For making me love you." 

"Aw! I have strong feelings towards you too!" 

You lifted his arm, held captive between you, and links your fingers with him. You reached across his chest and he placed his hand over yours. He giggled. 

"What is it, you giggling fool?" 

"I would be able to tell you apart from someone else. Your hands are cold as death." He smirked. You pouted. He lifted your hand to his face and pressed his lips to your knuckles. 

"Didn't say it was a bad thing."


	15. Certain

First, some context. 

Text messages:  
(From the first day you went to Nate's)

Matt: Hightailed it as soon as you left, good luck man  
(30 min later)  
Nate: You will never believed what happened  
Matt: You got laid?  
Nate: No. Yes. Fuck. Did you know Malia's fucking insane?  
Matt: Wait what?  
Nate: Joli and her BROKE into my place and walked in on me and (Y/N) in a compromising position  
Matt: WHAT  
Nate: Then the bitch acted like I forced myself on her or something, like I was the bad guy  
Matt: ... She never acted like she would ever do something like that  
Nate: She actually accused me of kidnapping you too lol  
Matt: lol then she might have had a point, considering. I'll clear it up for her  
Nate: Doesn't mean she should've broken in  
Matt: So what now?  
Nate: (Y/N)'s still here, asleep on me. Kicked the others out, would've seen them to the door to make sure but I'm kinda indecent  
Matt: lol you like her  
Nate: Out of all the things I just said, that's what you point out? 

 

Mali: Matt, where are you? Are you ok?  
(Days later)  
Matt: Hey heard you had an awkward run in  
Mali: You could say that. Did you talk to (Y/N)?  
Matt: Nate. He's pretty mad.  
Mali: I expect he wouldn't apreciate the intercourse being interrupted.  
Matt: I think you breaking in was the bigger problem  
Mali: So you're ok?  
Matt: Listen... I know you're smart and you saw the signs. But it was all a joke we played on (Y/N). It may have looked like it, but Nate didn't actually kidnap me.  
Mali: Ok. Wait, does that mean (Y/N) slept with Nathan believing he kidnapped you? Must have surprised him, but I imagine he wouldn't complain, not until we stopped it, that is.  
Matt: I think she figured it out pretty fast. But as I said, BREAKING IN was the bigger issue. He wouldn't be calling you a crazy bitch if you'd accidentally walked in on them. Of course, the fact that they were getting busy aggravated the situation.  
Mali: He called me what? 

~.~

 

"You ready to go?" Nate asked, standing in the entrance to your apartment.  
"Are you?" You giggled and picked up your purse.  
"Don't diss the sweatpants." He said.  
"Did you just wake up?" You asked.  
"Pretty much. Couldn't wait to see you. It was worth it though, you look so cute." He leaned in and kissed you.  
"You're so sweet you'll give me cavities." "Oh god." Nate groaned, "Don't tell me we're one of those couples."  
"Too late." You smiled.  
"Can you just GET OUT." Mali suddenly yelled.  
"What tHE FUCK?" You yelled back, "Chill out!"  
"Oh my god you're annoying! Why do you have to bring that shithead here?"  
You turned to face her. She stood in the hall, hands on her hips.  
"What is your goddamn problem, Mali? Why do you hate Nate so much?"  
"Should I leave?" Nate asked you quietly. Mali stepped closer before you could reassure him.  
"Yes, you fucking should. And you shouldn't come back. You are horrible for (Y/N), and I hope to never see you again." Mali fumed. Nate set his jaw, visibly angry.  
"You have serious issues, Malia, and I hope you get help. But you are a real piece of shit. I feel bad for anyone who has to spend more than 5 minutes in your toxic presence." Nate snapped, and stormed away. You let the door close behind him.  
"Oh you're a real piece of work, aren't you? Just scaring boys away, left and right!" You yelled, missing Nate's presence but glad he wasn't witnessing this fight anymore.  
"Oh 'cause you're so good at picking them!"  
"What is going on?" Joli asked quietly, concern inscribed in her face. She'd been in the bathroom; her hair was still wet from showering.  
"It seems Mali can't stand to see me happy!" You said accusingly.  
"If he makes you happy, you're as fucked up as he is!" Mali shouted at you.  
"Everyone is fucked up! Don't pretend you're perfect! Just tell me why you have such an issue with him!" Mali crossed her arms, gritting her teeth.  
"You are too involved. This is a dalliance, and he's going to hurt you. I'm just trying to protect you."  
"He's not dangerous!" You snapped back. "He called her a bad name." Joli said softly.  
"Who asked you?" Mali snapped. "When was this?" You asked, eyes flicking between them. Mali had a sensitivity to being called names, since her mother hadn't been the nicest towards her. Even a passing comment could wreck her for weeks. But was it enough to explain her hatred towards Nate? Mali cleared her throat.  
"You know that, when we believed you and Matt were in danger, we, um, broke into his place. Naturally, Nathan wasn't happy about that, but Matt told me that he'd referred to me as a crazy bitch through text."  
"You kinda deserved it." You said under your breath.  
"Anyway, it was completely unnecessary, and he obviously has issues. Who pretends to kidnap people as a prank? He isn't safe for you to be around, much less... emotionally attached to."  
"I can make my own decisions. I've judged his character, and he's fine." You said, more gently.  
"You're naïve." She rolled her eyes.  
"Just shut up! Even if this is a mistake, let me make it myself. You're not my mother." You spat.  
"I don't know what you see in him," Mali shook her head slowly,"You hardly know him."  
"I know him enough."  
"Enough for what, (Y/N)? You don't know-"  
"Enough to know I love him." You murmured. Mali froze, Joli paled. Mali opened her mouth, closed it, unable for once to find words. You slammed the door on your way out.


	16. Open Window

You lay in bed, half asleep. It was probably anywhere from nine to eleven in the morning, by the looks of the sunlight coming through your window. Your drowsy mind was shocked out of semi-slumber by a tap on the window. At first you tried to ignore it, but the nagging tapping continued. You rolled out of bed, wearing only a t-shirt and underwear. You figured it was a bird or a squirrel, and you'd have to scare it way to get some peace. You peeked out of the curtains, then, shocked, swung them wide open. You stood with your hands on your hips for a moment before unlocking the window and opening it. 

"Mm, payback's a bitch." Nate said, crouched on the roof, then hopped into your room. 

"Just because of that one time I came in through your window? Is this how it's gonna be?" 

"Well, your flat mates never let me in, so, yeah." He said. You sat down on the bed. 

"Fair enough. How'd you even get up here?" 

"Magic and determination." He waggled his fingers. 

"Fucking..." You rubbed your eyes and yawned, "Why are you even up?" Nate regarded you with soft eyes and a small smile, embarrassed. "What?" 

"You... You're really cute when you're sleepy." Any annoyance you had with him disappeared and your heart melted. 

"Come here, then." You outstretched your arms to him. He gave you a short kiss before picking you up and laying you down on the bed. He laid down beside you and pulled you close. You tucked your arms between the two of you as he wrapped you in his. "Can we do this more often?" You murmured, closing your eyes.  
He kissed the top of your head. 

"Of course."

•~•

You had fallen asleep. 

"You still didn't tell me how you got up here." You murmured a minute after waking up. 

"Get up." He said. You groaned, and rolled onto him. "Oh god." He said. You got up and stretched, then pulled on a pair of jeans. "It's warm today," Nate commented, leaning out the window, "Come on."  
He climbed into the shingled overhang, then took your hand to help you out. The roof was at an angle that was only slightly awkward to walk on; it wasn't steep enough to make you feel like you'd slip. You basked in the sun for a moment. "See? There's a rain barrel right there. Super easy to get up here once you get on it. I may have stepped on a potted plant to get on it." He pointed to the ground. 

"Ah, yes." You said, sitting on the shingles, "It's nice out here." 

"Aren't you burning your ass?" 

"Nah, it's not that hot." You said. He sat down beside you. You leaned into him, and kissed his cheek.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to kiss people on rooftops?" Nate asked, mock-annoyed. 

"No, oddly enough, she didn't." 

"She should have, you safety hazard." 

"Oh yeah, Mr. I-tie-up-my-friends, I'M the safety hazard. "

"It was a prank, no one was in danger." 

"Oh yeah? Not even you if I'd fought back?"

"I don't count." 

"I beg to differ. It's weird that there was this spot right outside my window the whole time, y'know? I never thought of chilling out out here." 

"Yeah. So, uh, has Malia cooled down?" 

"Oh god. I've been avoiding her since the fight two days ago. She doesn't seem very amiable right now." 

"I'm sorry she's such an asshole." 

"You shouldn't be calling her names, that's what got us into this mess in the first place. And it's not like it's your fault she's the way she is." 

"Wait, THAT'S what she's upset about? Being insulted? "

"It's probably not the full story, but it's part of it, yeah. She doesn't like creative types, doesn't understand people being emotional or abstract." 

"I'm the emotional one? I don't flip out when someone calls me an asshole, especially if it's true." 

"Just don't call her names. She had issues with bullying, especially in her family. Doesn't excuse the inability to calm her tits, but it explains it." 

"Alright," Nate said, "She still needs to soothe her boobs." 

You linked your fingers with his. 

"Don't let her scare you. You're not getting away that easy." You said. 

"Neither are you." He said, leaning his head onto yours.


	17. Apologize

"Hey, uh... how's it going?" Mali asked, standing in your doorway. 

"Work?" You asked, having just gotten home, "Fine." You said curtly. She hadn't spoken seriously to you since the fight. 

"No, I mean... you and him." She looked down. 

"Unfortunately for you, great."

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. I don't expect you to get it, but it feels right." Even talking about him made you relax a bit. 

"I think I do." She murmured, still looking at the floor. 

"What?" You asked, confused. She shuffled on her feet, then looked at you. 

"Yesterday, I walked into your room for laundry, and I saw you and him all cuddled up, asleep. The curtains were open, and I think he came in through the window, right? The front door was locked." 

"Yeah." You blushed. 

"That's not something a guy would do normally unless he thought it would get him laid." 

"Not sure where you're going with this." 

"I'm trying to say that I was wrong." She blurted out. 

"Wait, what?" 

"I thought he didn't care about you, that he just thought you were easy because of what happened when he 'kidnapped' you and Matt. But clearly, I was wrong. " 

"Wow, uh, never thought you'd say that. Thank you." 

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it." 

"I won't. And I said some mean things too, so, I'm sorry. "

"Yeah, yeah. Good luck with the whole relationship thing. I hate to admit it, but you are... almost cute together." 

You smiled. That was the closest thing you were going to get to a compliment from her. 

"Thanks, Mali. Good luck with whatever you're doing too. Speaking of, how's Matpa-" You smirked. 

"Fuck off. You don't know anything." She said, and left. 

Yup. Back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sandcastle Kingdoms though.


	18. Accept

"Ugh, why do I keep LOSING YOU?!" Nate groaned. 

 

You tried not to giggle. He was.. 5 metres away? A twig snapped. 3. The crunch of pine needles alerted you to his approach. You jumped at him from your hiding spot behind a tree in the park. Good timing on your part, smacking right into him. He let loose a wide array of curses, clutching at his heart. You stepped back, holding your hands behind you and grinning. 

"No no. Don't look innocent. You're not getting away with that." He said, and lunged at you. You squeaked and jumped back, grasping a branch from the tree you'd just been behind and hoisting yourself up. Nate whined as he watched you climb out of reach, before reaching up and hopping a little as if he could touch you. You sat on a sturdy branch. 

"What's wrong?" You asked, grinning as you dangled your feet. 

"Come down." 

"Aw, don't give me the puppy face." 

"I'm not a puppy I'm punk rock." He huffed, "(Y/N)..." He begged. God, he was too cute, you couldn't keep ascending when he wanted you to come down. You silently made your way back down, crouched on a branch and gripped one a bit higher. You swung off, biting back a cry as a snapped branch jutted into your arm. Nate immediately stepped closer and wrapped his arms around your waist, now that you were low enough for him to do without stretching. 

"I have you. It's ok." He said quietly. You made an unhappy noise but he held on to you. You let go of the branch slowly, trusting him to carry your weight. He lowered you onto the ground then held out his hand expectantly. You gave him your arm and he gently held your wrist as he inspected the scrape. 

"Oh, that's gonna bleed." You murmured. 

"Is not." He responded, then pressed his lips to the broken skin. You face heated up. You wrapped your arms around his neck and hid your face in his neck. He slid his hands down your back and into your hips. 

"Sorry for that one time I spooked you." You said, muffled, into his shirt 

"That time, 2 minutes ago? You are forgiven." He whispered, breath warm on your ear. You shivered. He turned his face against the side of your head and you felt him smile. You tried making a mental note of how much you enjoyed being in his arms. He felt you let out a long breath and he leaned away. You kissed him. 

"I love you." You whispered, searching his eyes. He kissed you, sweet and relieved. 

"I love you too." He said quietly, like some secret that only you knew. You pulled away, took his hand, and kissed his knuckles. You looked past him, lips still on his hand, and caught sight of Mali staring from a park bench. Oblivious to your audience, Nate mimed a curtesy and fanned his face. 

"GOD mom, can't I get some privacy?" You yelled past him. Mali rolled her eyes and you caught a smile before she looked away. 

"You're in a public park!" Joli responded from beside her, amused,"Anyone can watch you make out." 

"Um! We're not making out!" Nate sassed. You gestured around at the empty park. Joli shook her head and started talking to Mali. You tugged on Nates' arm, bringing him to your side. You held onto him as you walked through the park and pointed out flowers. 

~~

"Hey," Mali called, smiling, as you approached her bench, "We're ordering takeout for dinner. And your asshat boyfriend is invited."


	19. Authors' note

Well that's over. Gotta say, not my best work. Oh well. 

I do have another NWTB fic I'm considering posting, but it's based off the FNAF musical, so it involves a lot of the same dialogue, which is kinda annoying. It also wouldn't be updated regularily. But hey, if someone's reading this and wants a cute lil fic with Nate and Markimoo and you, leave a comment. 

Also I just got deep into twenty one pilots. I'm proud of past me for making that Tear in my Heart reference. Back when I thought that one up I wasn't super into them. Now that I am, maybe there's some Josh Dun/Reader fanfic in the future. Could happen. 

Thanks for reading, thanks for the kudos.  
Have a nice day. 

And friendly reminder: You're not a shadow; you won't fade.


End file.
